


The Last Night

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He could feel them all watching him as he went to knock softly on Adam's door. He was sure he had just made some of them win bets. He really didn't care.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Erm, I wrote this at the end of GNT (man over 6 months ago O_o) and then forgot all about it. It’s kind of more of a character exploration I think... but whatever, decided to post it anyway.nt.

It was sort of bittersweet, their last night together on a tour bus. They all congregated on Adam's bus with beer and wine and lots of memories of their months together. It would be nice to get back to friends and family, and once they had wound down from the tour high it would be great to take it easy for a while too. But there was no denying that they were going to really miss each other, and the laughter they shared that night was tinged with a certain sadness. As much as they all wanted to be there for the next tour, there was just no way of knowing for sure that they could, that all of them would ever be together on a bus again.

The copious amounts of alcohol combined with the lack of space on the bus had contributed to Tommy ending up in Adam's lap. He would have liked to be able to say that those were the only factors, but he knew they were nothing but valid excuses, really. The real reason was that it had suddenly hit him that this could be the last night of being this close to Adam, of being able to curl into his warmth without it being questioned by anyone. And he intended to take full advantage of it.

Tommy didn't even realize that he was falling asleep until Adam was shaking him gently. He groaned a little in protest as he was shifted out of Adam's lap, reaching out on reflex, wanting to keep that warm body close to his own. Adam's soft responding chuckle made him smile for a moment, until Adam was gone from beside him completely and the smile turned into a small frown.

"It's bedtime, Tommy," Adam said softly, his fingers brushing Tommy's cheek briefly. "You should find yourself a bunk. Night night."

Adam said goodnight to everyone else, and Tommy's gaze followed him as he went into the bathroom. Tommy turned his attention towards the dying conversation of the others then, although he was mostly too sleepy to follow it. His attention was diverted once again, eyes briefly snapping up to watch as Adam retreated to his bedroom.

Tommy stayed where he was for a few moments, drifting somewhere between being asleep and awake, his thoughts a flurry of emotions. He wanted so many things that he had been denying for months, and now that he wasn't certain when the next opportunity to face up to those wants would be, he found them even more pressing. As that need steered him towards full consciousness again he pushed himself off the sofa, nodding to the others with a quiet goodnight.

He could feel them all watching him as he went to knock softly on Adam's door. He was sure he had just made some of them win bets. He really didn't care.


End file.
